The present invention relates to separation of paper sheet pads from a stack in general, and more particularly to a method of and an arrangement for separating non-glued paper sheet pads having cardboard backs from a stack that includes a plurality of paper layers that are cut at their circumference, and intermediate cardboard sheets situated between the individual paper layers.
Each of the paper layers contains a counted number of paper sheets and is separated from the adjacent paper layer by the intermediate cardboard sheets that ultimately constitute the cardboard backs of the respective finished paper pads. It is necessary for a following perforating operation or for any other following operation to individualize and separate the paper pads. So far, such separating and individualizing operations have been conducted manually and, consequently, they were very labor-intensive and hence expensive.